New Beginnings
by hpbecky04
Summary: What if the demon tournament did not happen, but something more evil happens that threaten all? What would happen when the king of spirit world cannot stop who can...? It Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story. I will not ask you to be nice, when or if you do read this story. Speak your mind that all I want you to do. I do not shave anyone overlooking my work so take no offense. This story has been on mind for a long time and I just want to know what other people think of it. There are no real pairings so far there might be it depends on what comes, now on to the summary.**

**Summary****: What if the demon tournament did not happen, but something more evil happens that threaten all? What would happen when the king of spirit world cannot stop who can...? **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own yuyu hakusho and this disclaimer is for all of the chapters and story! ****Yuyu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Prologue**

There is a darkness that is brewing within both the human and demon worlds: None knew of this threat for it was hidden in the thickest secrets. It was a impossible chance that when the plans was being made one who was their did not approve of the scheme.

None that attended the meeting believed that anyone would turn but especially their own personal attendant. Each mastermind brought their own servants. This one servant held the trust of their master so much that they were trusted with the master life. When one turned on their master it is the biggest betrayal to the master. And this is how the betrayal brings the information on dying lips to king of spirit world…………

That tale begins now…

Running through the thick dark forest the creature breath was hash and uneven. The only thing the creature could think of was getting to spirit world and warning them. As the creature ran he could sense his master and he companies chasing after him he knew time was slipping away and they would catch up to him….

"KING YAMA!" screamed Sanito, King Yama Personal servant." A demon just appeared injured and wanting to speak only to you"" What does it want?" said King Yama looking up from his paper work. "He won't say anything unless it's you, the demon won't last long his injuries is too great." "Fine bring him here, and I shall talk to the demon."

The workers hurried to bring the demon to their master as order. Their brought the demon to King Yama on a stretcher, as king Enma looks up and sees the poor shape that the demon is in and knew there was nothing his workers or he could do for the demon.

As the dying demon looks up the stretcher a small smile escapes onto his face," I made it to you… cough, cough…please you must hear me out." The poor demon had to catch his breath so he could finish, he dwells on what strength he had left to rise in a setting position. He leans near the demon knew there was no more time left for him. In a voice only King Yama could hear and told the dark secret that cost him his life.

As the last word escaped the demon back falls back onto the stretcher dead. King Yama looks at the lifeless body with regret that he could not help the poor creature but also very grateful for the demon to risk it life to bring such news to him. As the workers took the body away Yama stood thinking of what such horrible news meant. He knows he did not have the resources to handle such a threat. Which meant he had to ask one person to aid him in this trying time, but there was still hard feelings between them right. King Yama sigh he had no choice he will have to bring his son in on the matter for he had stronger allies and worker then he did.

King Yama looked at Sanito that was still there and said, "Bring me my son, bring me Prince Koenma and fast for we are running out of time." With a bow the worker said "as you wish."

Prince Koenma was at his desk looking at the paper work that had piled up on it. He was said that one of his friends he would not be able to see any more but he was thinking of way that he could sneak into the demon world without know one knowing he had gone when his father servant came in. " What do you want? Can't you see that I am busy?" Prince Koenma said while grabbing one of the papers to read so he could try and act like he is busy. "I am sorry to disturbed you but your father wishes to see you." "What does he want? I do not have time for an ideal chat." As he looks up to see Sanito face to see if he could figure out what his father wants. The servant looked at the prince with a blank face for the all know the rumors about what happen a few months ago and none would mention it to either of them. "It is very important that you see and talk to your father now." Prince Koenma rolled his eyes and stood saying, "fine I will speak with father."

As Prince Koenma was walking to his father office, he could not get out of his thought about what his father had done. He decided he would hear his father out and started to walk faster, he was not happy but he will have to deal with it.

As Prince Koenma walk into his father office he noticed that something was quite wrong as he looked at his father who was standing at the window looking out at the sky. "You sent for me?" "Yes Koenma, I need you help" said Yama as he turned to face his son, his face was grim. For the first time Koenma was sent for he wonder what has happen to make his father wear such a face.

**I know it is short but I wanted to see if anyone would read it and review on it. The story will get more into details in the coming chapters.**

**Sanito is a character that I made up to fit in the story.**

**I am not promising on quick updates but I will try and I will try giving you good long chapters to read**

**Thank you for hearing me out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Welcome to my First chapter in the story.**

**I have a few that might have found my story interesting and thank you to who have read it. I don't know what anyone thinks of it, no one has review but that's okay as you read in the beginning of the prologue, speak what you feel if you want to. **

**I am sorry for the late update but as I said in the first chapter it might take a sometime. A warning I know some characters was killed off in the show but for my story purpose the characters I use may or may not go with what the show say get over it, its fan fiction. **

**Summary: What if the demon tournament did not happen, but something more evil happens that threaten all? What would happen when the king of spirit world cannot stop who can...? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho and this disclaimer is for****all of the chapters and story! Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi **

**Well let's begin…. **

**Chapter One**

The wind was blowing frantically; leaves and flower petals caught in its wake as the wind wrathfully blew through the forest trees to get to the grounds of the estate. It was as if the wind itself was upset at the estate or maybe there was another cause for what had irritated it.

Within the estate grounds; people were standing around or sitting on the large rocks that were placed in different positions to give the appearance of a nice sitting garden. There were eight people in total; which the wind desperately hit as if telling them something was coming and it was not going to let them live or escape.

The people that had gathered in this rock/sitting garden were not, in a normally society, not the best people to be around (special in the school system)…gangs….fighting…demon hunting and so forth. There were only two adults there at the moment; a demon hunter by the name of Kibano.

He once participated in a tournament that was held within this estate, which for him, he sadly lost. It made him train, more for he felt that he should not have lost that fight. In his hard head he thought fate was against him. One should feel sorry for him, because in this group there was one of the other fighters but not the one that won his match, which made him grateful.

The other adult was a woman with the name Shizura. Shizura was a woman who was known for stubbornness, and her hard edge core of how she handled anything that comes across her path of course; she had one hard headed idiot of a brother. One thing is not known to most people would be her sprite awareness that runs strong on her family which makes her quite useful and the fact she does not take crap from anyone.

Her brother, Kuwabara is a determined person who has a high honor code to follow. He knew why they were gathered and he knew others would meet them at the final contact point, one could say he had inside information, but was not allowed to speak of it yet. He is known as one of best street fighters in his home. He is trying his hardest to get into college to make something out of himself so that his family could be proud as well as his closest friends, one of those friends he misses a lot for he was………. As you would say moved away or taken be force to another country.

One of the other is a female but you also could say she isn't normal. Her name is Yukina, she is a very beautiful lady and very caring, and Kuwabara has the hugest crush on her, her life time goal is to find her half brother and be reunited as a family.

Three of them were teenagers that go to the same high school but each has a different reputation their; one was smart and the other two was tough punks. Their names are Asato Kido, Yu Kaito, and Mitsunari Yanagisawa each of them are best friends and they do anything to simplest item to the biggest together. They are also friends with Kuwabara and others they meet when in high school.

The last in the sitting garden was another teenage boy, and he goes by the name of Kiyoshi Mitarai but his nickname is seaman. He fought against Kuwabara during one the activities that he was involved in. As they fought they became friends and they could understand each more, there is a saying one might have heard…sometimes fighting is cold hearted but sometime you can only understands the person in front of you by their hits and will power.

As they were sitting, they waited for their guide to appear and the silence was getting a little too much for the boys, after all they are short tempered boys to begin with. The boys begin to fidget and right when one was ready to say something the doors to the old building open and out came the winkle hag Genkai.

"Well, everyone here? Good let's get going. We don't have a lot of time for you to slack off," Genkai said as she started to walk into the sitting garden and past the people who was sitting there.

"Stop! I want to know what is going on?" said Kibano. "What's there to know? You got paid, didn't you? As long as you get paid I thought you did the job no matter what happens. You were only one of the few you got paid in advance so why are you complaining?" asked Genkai as she sigh, she was thinking what a moron he is when they have to be at a certain spot in time or they will be left behind. "Yes, and what do you mean only one of the few to get paid in advance I thought all that was here was paid, although some of them should go back to their mothers so they won't get hurt." As he looked at the young teenagers near him and heard most of the boys complaining. "I took the job believing that I will be given details when I got here but all I find is kids and you-" "You will find out what is happening when we get to the main destination point where we meant up with everyone involved, so save your questions until then and be a man and quite bellyaching." Genkai said with huff and started to walk towards the forest that was around them.

With the way she was acting, the group all deicide to follow her with any questions until they reached this said place. Secretly Kuwabara was laughing inside as he watched Kibano get put in his place, but he was worried for what was coming up on the horizon, he guessed all he could was try his best and pray that was enough. As they were walking through the forest they come to a clearing that was very barren and just looking at it made them all very wearily of what's was there. "Let's us continue we will enter the gate way that will take to head quarters for right now, don't be slow and act as if your scared. I know some well enough to know you been through more than a walk in my forest and save idiots question until later." Said Genkai as she looked at them, even though she acted like an old heartless hag that didn't want to deal with them she knew who each of these people were and in some of them she cared for deeply.

As they all stepped into the cleaning they all thought that she might have lost her mind but soon they felt as though a cold chill ran through them and when it reached a most unbearable point, it was like the ground just went away and they fell into darkness. As the darkness surrounded them they felt as though they were spinning in an endless sky that had no up or down.

As they opened their eyes when the cold left their beings and they were able to calm their dizziness they found themselves looking at……………

**Sorry to cut it off they but I thought it might be good to.**

**As I said I am sorry for the late update and I hope that whoever reads this they find it interesting.**

**I would like to thank my friend for overlooking my story for me, It took a long time but you helped thanks David.**

**I have a poll going up on my profile page TO GET OPOINIS on relationship in my story. It will be for a while so no rush.**

**Review if you want…. Let me known if it is any good or if you hate it don't matter it won't go away if you do or don't.**


End file.
